Charizard
Charizard is a Pokémon from the series of the same name. It appears in the 33rd episode of Death Battle, the Pokémon Battle Royale, against Blastoise and Venusaur. It appeared again in the Season 2 finale episode alongside the Pokémon trainer Red where it faced Agumon and his Digimon tamer Tai in Pokémon VS Digimon along with its trainer, Red. Bio Charizard Charizard is the final evolution of the Kanto starter Pokémon, Charmander. Based off of their Pokédex entries, these Pokémon are the warrior type. From the skies, they search for powerful opponents to face, but have a sense of honor as well and won't harm those who are weaker than it. However, they have been known to have a nasty temper, and when angered they won't hesitate to burn everything around them down to the ground. Death Battle Info (Pokémon Battle Royale) Background: *Species: Flame Pokémon *Type: Fire & Flying *Height: 1.7 m / 5'07" *Weight: 90.5 kg / 199.5 Ilbs *Natural Habitat: Mountains, Valleys *Personality: Aggressive, Prideful, Warrior Mentality Statistics *HP: 266 - Average *Attack: 173 - Below average *Defense: 161 - Below Average *Sp. Attack: 223 - Above Average *Sp. Defense: 175 - Average *Speed: 205 - Above Average Move Set *Scratch *Growl *Smokescreen *Dragon Rage *Slash *Dragon Claw *Shadow Claw (Ghost-type move with increased Critical-hit chance) *Air Slash *Wing Attack *Fire Fang *Heat Wave *Fire Spin (Traps target in vortex of flame) *Flare Blitz (Powerful flaming tackle, deals 33% recoil damage) *Flame Burst (Burns surrounding area, hits multiple targets) *Flamethrower (Powerful flame stream, May burn target, Can melt boulders) Pros & Cons *Effective against: Grass, Bug, Steel, Fire, Fighting, Fairy *Weak against: Rock, Water, Electric *Pro: Great speed & maneuverability *Pro: Immune to ground-type attacks *Con: Frail defense *Con: Difficult to raise & control Death Battle Info (Pokémon VS Digimon) Charizard *Height: 5'07" / 170 cm *Weight: 199.5 lbs / 90.5 kg *Type: Fire/Flying *Ability: Blaze **Boosts Fire attacks while at low health *Held item: Charizardite X Move Set *Growl *Slash *Flamethrower *Mega Punch *Mega Kick *Seismic Toss *Fire Spin *Fire Blast *Blast Burn *Inferno *Wing Attack *Air Slash *Dragon Pulse *Focus Blast *Rock Smash *Fly *Triple Finish *Flare Blitz Mega Charizard X *Height: 5'07" / 170 cm *Weight: 243.6 lbs / 110.5 kg *Type: Fire/Dragon *New Ability: Tough Claws **Increases power of contact moves by 33% *Requires Charizardite X *Attack +46, Defense +33, Sp. Attack +21 *Powerful enough to combat legendary Pokémon Feats *Defeated a wild Mewtwo *Can lift a golem which weighs over 600 lbs / 300 kg *Defeated Blue's Blastoise despite type disadvantage *Ash's Charizard defeated Noland's Articuno *Fire can reach temperatures over 2,100 Fahrenheit / 1,149 Celsius *Survived battling Entei & Primal Groudon Gallery Mega charizard x.png|Mega Charizard X Red and Charizard.png|Charizard alongside with his trainer, Red Charizard_Y.png|Mega Charizard Y Charizard 3D Model.png|Charizard's 3D model that was used in Pokémon VS Digimon Red & Charizard X.png|Mega Charizard X's 3D model used in Pokémon VS Digimon (alongside Red) Charizard DB Sprite .jpeg|Charizard's 2D sprite used in Pokémon Battle Royale Charizard(Sprite).gif|Charizard's Sprite from Pokemon Black,White,Black 2 and White 2 and was shown in Pokemon Battle Royale and Chuck Norris VS Segeta Sanshiro Charizard(Pokemon Ranger).png|Charizard as he appears in Pokemon Ranger 150px-Blue_Charizard_Blast_Burn.png|Charizard using Blast Burn in the Manga Series Trivia *Charizard is the second Death Battle combatant to be stunned through choking before being finished off, the first was Bucky O'Hare , and the third was Goku. *Charizard seems to be Boomstick's favorite of the trio, as he said that he "would so ride one of those into battle" and seemed rather upset after the fight saying, "CHARIZARD! NOOO!!!" *Charizard is one of the few combatants who is both a species and an individual. The others are Yoshi, The Terminator, Pikachu and his opponents, Venusaur and Blastoise. *Charizard is the fifth combatant to return for another episode after appearing in an earlier episode (this time under the ownership of Red), the first being Leonardo, the second being Batman, and the third and fourth being Goku and Superman. The sixth is Shadow the Hedgehog. *Charizard's moveset in Pokémon VS Digimon were based on Super Smash Bros Brawl, Red's moveset that he taught him in HGSS and BW2, and Alain's Charizard. Like "Triple Finish", "Dragon Pulse","Focus Blast", and "Dragon Claw" **He is the first Death Battle loser to return during the same season he appears in, as well as losing in the same season, no other death battle combatant has this distinction. **He is also the second combatant to be featured in both a Battle Royale and a 1-v-1 match, after Leonardo, however he is the first loser of a Battle Royale to return in another episode. **He is the first Nintendo character to return to Death Battle. *Charizard is the third combatant with a 2D sprite and 3D model. The first two were Boba Fett and Samus Aran. **However he's the first character to appear in both sprite form and 3D form in the same season. *Charizard is one of the only combatants who have lost twice, along with Shadow the Hedgehog. **This does not count Goku or Boba Fett as Goku's fight was a rematch, while Boba's was a remaster. *Charizard is the only losing combatant to be featured twice in the same season. *Charizard is the first Pokemon combatant to lose to a Digimon combatant. *Charizard is the first Pokemon combatant to have come with a Trainer in battle. *Charizard is the only returning combatant with a confirmed 3D model. Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Monster Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Reptiles Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Smash Bros Combatants Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Returning Combatants Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Shapeshifters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Flying combatants